


Perfection

by otapocalypse



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Old work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Malec fic that I may or may not continue</p><p>Throwing this up here to celebrate That Thing That Happened With Them In Dark Artifices That I Can't Spoil Now</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Boy Ruins Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This got OVER 7,000 VIEWS on Wattpad WHAT???

No longer allowed in the Institute, he’d wandered for the past few days, not really paying attention to where he was going or what he was doing. Suddenly he paused. This path was familiar. Another painful memory tore at his heart. Magnus. Magnus telling him he loved him. Magnus kissing him. Magnus leaving…

The memories wouldn’t stop. Of course, Alec had told the Clave he was no longer with Magnus, but they wouldn’t hear it. Now he had nothing, and he was truly alone. His hand reached out to a doorknob that had seemed to materialize out of thin air, then he froze, realizing what he was doing. This was Magnus’ house.

“I never want to see you again…”

The words cut deep into him, deeper than the Clave’s accusations, deeper even than all the disapproving looks and careless comments he’d ever gotten. Because Magnus had said it. To him. It hadn’t been a nightmare that he could escape from. He slowly lowered his hand, tears filling his eyes. He took a step back…

Then the door opened, and his handsome, glittery warlock was standing there looking down at him. He looked different, though. He was not wearing any glitter at all, and his hair, usually lively and standing up in spikes, lay flat against his forehead and neck lifelessly. His eyes, before, had glowed and burned with a fire; now they looked dull. Dead.

Magnus sighed. “Alexander, I told you…” He trailed off when he saw the pain in Alec’s eyes; the former Shadowhunter’s hands were in fists, he was shaking and it looked as if tears could fall at any moment.

Magnus’ heart hurt at the sight of Alec, his Alec, so distressed… but then he shook off the feeling, reminding himself once again that this was the person who had considered shortening his life. Once again, he found that he didn’t care. He had forgiven the Shadowhunter a long time ago.

Alec tensed, his jaw working as if he was going to say something, then he took a step back and turned quickly as if he was going to run-

-but at that moment Magnus lurched forward, catching Alec’s wrist and stopping him.

“Alec, wait.”

Magnus heard him draw in a sharp breath as he stopped, but he wouldn’t look the warlock in the eye.

“Come inside.”

When Alec didn’t answer, Magnus added, “Please,” his voice almost breaking on the word.

Silently, Alec turned slightly, and Magnus quickly pulled him inside before he could change his mind and shut the door. The warlock walked over to his neon-green couch and sat, gesturing for Alec to come closer and sit. Alec went to the other side of the couch and sat, as far away from Magnus as he could be.

Magnus sighed softly and said in a gentle tone, “Tell me what happened.”

In a shaky voice, Alec recounted the story of the Clave’s decision, being stripped of his Marks, and winding up on the streets, while Magnus listened intently, the pain in his heart growing with each second.

My fault. He thought as Alec finished his tale, tears streaming down his face. “I’m sorry,” he went on, “I know I can’t be here…I know what you said.”  
“Alexander…” Magnus scooted closer to him and tentatively reached out to stroke Alec’s black hair, the way he used to… I was the one who ended it. It was his fault, everything, from losing Alec to causing the former Shadowhunter’s pain. I don’t deserve him. A sudden thought made his hopes rise a little.

What about what he deserves?

Alec, who had lost his whole life, definitely needed someone to be there for him now. And he’d come to Magnus. Abandoning his doubt, Magnus closed the small amount of space between him and Alec, wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulders, and pulled him close. Alec gave a little yelp of surprise, and his head whipped around to look up at Magnus through his tears. “Magnus…”

It was the first time Alec had said his name, in what felt like forever. He said it as if it was his lifeline, as if the name was the only reason he lived… He said it as if he was a blind man who had just seen the sun for the first time.

Then the two were kissing, Magnus pulling Alec closer, if it was possible. His hands slid from Alec’s shoulders to his waist, and Alec looped his arms around Magnus’ neck, and the two kissed as if they hadn’t seen each other in decades.

When they finally broke their kiss, Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes, his blue eyes widening in disbelief.

“Magnus…I thought…” He trailed off uncertainly.

Magnus’ voice was unusually low when he answered, “If you thought for one moment that I could be happy without you, then you never really knew me at all…Alexander.”

Alec shivered as Magnus called him by his full name and whispered, “Then give me a chance to know you.”

Magnus groaned in defeat, and lifted Alec up to carry him to the room that was so familiar and yet so distant. He set Alec down on the bed and tugged off the dark hoodie…And stopped, drawing in a sharp breath and struggling not to look away. Angry red burns swirled around Alec’s wrists, forearms, and shoulders, then disappeared beneath the sleeveless shirt he was wearing.

“They stripped you of your Marks,” The warlock whispered, his voice filled with disgust, “Literally.”

More gently this time, he helped Alec shrug off the shirt, revealing more burns where Runes had once been. And the Bonding rune was gone. In it’s place was an ugly red line, misshapen and painful-looking, but it had definitely once been the Bonding rune that Magnus had drawn on Alec himself.

“Oh, Alexander,” He said softly, eyeing the wounds, “How could they do this to you?”

Alec closed his eyes and didn’t answer.

“Did it hurt?”

Again, no answer. So, yes. It had hurt him. Magnus’ heart clenched.

“Oh, darling.” His voice broke, and he leaned over Alec and pressed their foreheads together. “How could they?”

Alec sounded exhausted, defeated when he answered. “The Law is hard, but it is the Law.”

“Screw the Law.” The warlock snarled, with such anger that Alec opened his eyes to look at him.  
Screw the Clave, and everything they stand for,” he continued, staring into Alec’s blue eyes passionately. “What would the Clave say to this?!”

He suddenly dug his hand into Alec’s hair, grabbed a handful of it, and yanked his head back. Alec gasped, and Magnus kissed him hard, pushing his tongue into Alec’s mouth and exploring freely, growling in pleasure each time Alec’s hands pulled him closer, or ran along his jaw, or raked his back.

Magnus broke their kiss to nip at Alec’s neck and ear, drawing a low groan from him. The warlock was just about to bite his collarbone when a hammering at the door shook the whole place. Magnus reached out with his mind, meeting a familiar thought pattern. Answering Alec’s unspoken question, he said, “Jace.” Then got up to go let him in. Right before he opened the door, Alec heard him mutter,

“This boy ruins everything.”


	2. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot. And glittery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I've got written. What do you think? Should I continue?

“So Penhallow is being manipulated.”

Alec said to himself. Jace nodded. “We have reason to believe it.”

Magnus had let Jace in a half hour ago, and the three had been discussing the Clave’s decision before Jace had commented on Magnus’ “less than glittery” appearance, at which the warlock dashed off in horror to, as he put it, “make himself presentable.”

Alec narrowed his eyes and looked at his former parabatai. “Sebastian?”

Jace shrugged. “Probably, but after all we’ve been through I wouldn’t be surprised if it was the Easter Bunny.”

Alec scowled.

Jace continued, “I thought I might find you here, but I thought you and Magnus were,” he made a vague gesture with his hand, “over.”

Alec’s face went red. “Long story,” he lied. Jace noted his friend’s red face and snorted.

“Now, now, no need for jealousy, Jace.”

The Shadowhunter whipped around, shouting, “MAGNUS!” while Alec struggled to hold back a grin. His heart skipped a beat when he saw his glittery warlock, black hair standing up in all directions and doused with glitter once again.

Jace regained himself and raised an eyebrow. “Overdoing it with the glitter, warlock?”

“Not possible, dear Shadowhunter.” The warlock smiled sweetly at him while Jace rolled his eyes.

“So,” Magnus went on, “The Clave is being manipulated by an invisible madman who could be that bastard Sebastian, or the Easter Bunny.” He looked at Jace pointedly. “Nothing seems to have changed. Why did you come here?”

“Me, Clary and the others decided to figure out what made Penhallow accept the Law change, find the one who was doing the freak-mind-control crap, and kick his ass to the moon. And,” he turned his golden eyes to Alec, “We’re going to get the Law changed, and get you back.”

“You’re not allowed to see me, are you?”

Instead of answering, the blonde said, “You are still my parabatai, Alec, no matter what the Clave says. They’ve gone too far this time.” He turned back to Magnus. “I hope you’re up for another challenge.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. “When is there not another challenge?” But he looked to Alec for his answer.

Wordlessly, Alec nodded.

Jace dipped his head in reply and opened the door. “I’ll be back.” Then the door slammed shut.

“Hopefully not to soon,” Magnus said mockingly before turning to Alec.

“Shall we continue where we left off?”

Soon they were on the bed again, kissing, but Alec placed a hand on Magnus’ chest, stopping him. “Wait…I don’t want to use this to just fix our relationship…”

Magnus’ soft voice was filled with longing. “I’m not doing this to fix our relationship. I love you, Alexander. And I really, truly, sincerely need you.”

Alec sighed, slowly closing his eyes and leaning his head back. His hand suddenly tensed, grabbing a fistful of Magnus’ shirt and pulling him closer.

“Then take me.”

Magnus groaned and once again helped Alec shrug out of his t-shirt. The warlock’s hands glided gently over the burns on his chest and stomach, and he bent down to kiss a trail along Alec’s jaw and throat, then sucked and nipped at his neck, leaving bright red marks that would surely bruise later. Alec blushed and groaned in pleasure before leaning up and, in practiced motions, pulled the tight shirt off of Magnus’ lean torso. Alec’s face went even redder as he reached up and stroked his warlock’s face, then slowly trailed his hand down his chest and stomach. He watched as Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut, then heard an almost silent groan escape the warlock’s throat.

A little breathlessly, Alec asked in disbelief, “Did I just make you groan?”

Magnus gave a rough growl and dove down to capture Alec in a kiss as he snapped his fingers, and the rest of their clothes appeared in a heap on the floor. He lightly ran his hand down Alec’s slim form.

“Alexander,” he purred, “You are perfection.”

Alec drew in a sharp breath as his warlock straddled him, then groaned as Magnus began thrusting into him slowly. Alec moaned in pleasure and dug his nails into Magnus’ shoulders and making him growl.

“Mag…” He groaned. “Harder Magnus, please.”

Magnus’ voice was unsteady when he answered. “Never…asked you to beg.”

He sped up his thrusts, and Alec’s breath came in fast gasps.

“Yes, yes…More, Magnus…” Alec hissed, raising his hips in time with Magnus’ thrusts. Magnus growled and thrusted harder, making stars flash behind Alec’s eyes.

“MAGNUS!” He bit back another scream as he and Magnus came at the same time, and very faintly he heard the warlock groan, “ALEC…” through his teeth.

Magnus slumped forward on his forearms and bent his head down over Alec, who was still panting hard. He kissed him long and sweet, then ran his tongue over the Shadowhunter’s neck.

“Sleep. I have a feeling our wild goose chase begins tomorrow.”

Alec, ever obedient, quickly fell asleep in Magnus’ arms.


	3. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would seem that not-so-happy times are ahead

Alec woke up feeling as if he was on fire. The pain jarred him awake, and for a few moments he lay in stunned silence, unable to move, or make a sound. His vision blurred so that he couldn’t see his warlock lying next to him, only hear his gentle breathing and feel his presence in the bed.

Slowly, not wanting to wake Magnus, he reached down, hand running over one of the scars from having been stripped of his marks. It came away dark, wet, and warm. Blood. It was then he allowed himself a small whimper. The activities of the previous night had torn the jagged wounds open, and a quick inspection revealed light brownish stains on the sheets.

 

“I’m sorry,” he croaked as he sat on a chair in the bathroom, Magnus preparing a spell behind him. “Those were satin-“

“Alexander. You are bleeding.”

He paused, trying to form words, and managed a, “Yeah, but-“

“You Shadowhunters really don’t have your priorities straight.”

“…I’m not a Shadowhunter anymore.”

That caused the room to go silent for a few minutes, the warlock refusing to meet the boy’s eyes. He wanted to point out that there was something seriously wrong about all this, that title and status didn’t make one a Shadowhunter, that what was inside them did… but none of it came out. Instead, he walked over to Alec.

“Okay. Hold still,” he mumbled. He gently gripped Alec’s neck and focused, murmuring the same sorts of spells he’d used when he’d first met the boy, broken and bloodied and close to death. It felt like such a long time ago. And not much had changed, he thought dryly. 

After a few moments of nothing happening, he frowned and stepped back in confusion. Alec could only take a small amount of this scrutiny before he spoke again.

“What is it?”

Magnus sighed. “I’m not sure. But the spell isn’t working, and we don’t have a stele… or someone who can work it… to draw an iratze.” Alec noted how he hadn’t said “Shadowhunter”, albeit silently.

“So…” Magnus continued reluctantly. “We’re going to have to do it the old fashioned way. Or, the human way.”

* * * * *

“Agh!” Alec cried out as rubbing alcohol was splashed onto his shoulder, then roughly scrubbed in by the warlock, who was doing his best not to wince at the cries of pain, for Alec’s sake. It wasn’t easy though, especially when the mixture sizzled like some of the more potent potions he’d experienced in his time.  
“I’m sorry, Alec, I’m sorry,” he muttered under his breath as he worked, more to distract himself than anything. He knew iratzes stung when drawn into the flesh; that any mark by the stele burned, but it was quick, and it was, he thought, much more efficient. He allowed himself a moment to think, damn humans, before focusing once more.

Alec was caught in between trying not to show any weakness- like a “real” Shadowhunter, the way his father would want him to do- and doing anything it took to drown out the tortuous pain that seemed to drag on and on. 

It was different in battle. Adrenaline was up, the pain was simply a message that one could ignore. If one felt any pain at all. There had been several times he’d gotten cuts and bruises that hadn’t revealed themselves until later.

But this, with nothing to focus on, nothing to fight back against, was agony. He cursed the Clave over and over in his head, cursed the bastards who had torn his marks from him, cursed Penhallow, whether she was under a sinister influence or not, and cursed his father. Everyone who had ever caused him pain suffered his wrath, if only in his mind.

And that’s when it hit him. Through the haze of pain and anger and hissing liquid being rubbed into open wounds, he had a thought that scared him almost as much as being stripped of the Shadowhunter title had. Almost.

It took him a few tries to get Magnus to stop, but when his motions finally got through to the warlock, his head rolled and he nearly passed out from the pain. Then Magnus’ gentle hands were on his shoulders, steadying him, and those gold-green cat’s eyes were looking into his.

“Alexander?” He simply said.

“I know…who it is,” he gasped out. His warlock looked confused.

“Love? I don’t think…”

“Penhallow,” Alec managed to get out, “Who’s manipulating Penhallow.”

Magnus waited.

“It’s the Clave… they’ve always pushed things for their own gain… let their selfishness take priority over Shadowhunter law…”

Magnus’ gaze was beginning to harden.

“I just never thought they’d be foolish enough to actually try something like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks, I tried to make it longer but I'm still a bit iffy on whether I want to turn this into an ongoing series or not. Also, I'm going to be away on vacation from the 4th to the 15th, so I might not post much, if anything at all. With that important announcement out of the way...

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
